The American Association for the Study of Liver Disease (AASLD) will hold a research workshop entitled "Pathobiology of Biliary Epithelia" on November 3, 1990, in Chicago, Illinois, immediately prior to the annual meeting of the Association. The workshop has been organized by the Research Committee of the AASLD for the education of young investigators (postdoctoral trainees and junior faculty) who are interested in liver cell biology and disease. The workshop will address very recent technical developments in the isolation and culture of intrahepatic bile duct epithelial cells and exciting, largely unpublished, functional data on these cells relating to their development, their growth and differentiation, and their transport of water, ions, and proteins. These very recent technical and functional advances will be incorporated into a conceptual framework of information on nonbiliary epithelia where considerably more published data exist and will-established and mature technology has been applied. The overall objective of this workshop, in addition to providing information on recent developments related to this subgroup of nonparenchymal hepatic epithelial cells, is to stimulate efforts by young investigators to work in the area. The topics to be covered include: 1. Structural and Developmental Aspects of the Biliary System 2. Proliferation and Differentiation of Biliary Epithelia 3. Experimental Approaches for Studying Biliary Epithelia 4. Animal Models of Immunologic Injury of Biliary Epithelia 5. Transport of Water, Ions and Macromolecules by Biliary Epithelia 6. Ion Absorption and Secretion by Nonhepatic Epithelia 7. Tight Junctions in Epithelial Assembly Funding is requested to cover the costs for planning and conduction the workshop and for travel and per diem expenses and honoraria for speakers.